Silent love
by Zerato
Summary: Watch as two friends become something more.


**This story is a request from a friend on discord please enjoy***

In a far off land away from most cities a young woman was exploring a forest. While most would never enter the forest this woman happily explored it knowing that her guardian would protect her. Her name was Amiele she had long brown hair and wore a long skirt that looked like a beautiful sunset while her shirt let anyone see her lean stomach. As she searched high and low threw the forest a figure in the dark watched her every move and followed her silently. Amiele sat at the edge of a small lake with a low waterfall as a warm breeze blew around her. She began to strip her light brown skin glistening as she stepped under the small waterfall and began to wash herself.

The hidden figure watched as the human female undressed and began to bathe in the warm water. It began to move towards her slowly without a sound even as it moved threw the water. Once it was right behind her it pulled her into a hug and Amiele jumped before looking at the paws wrapped around her naked form she began to giggle.

"Hello Athena I hope you are doing well. Do you want to join me in my bath?"

She asked the wild Lucario that had been stalking her since she entered the forest. The aura Pokemon smiled and nodded as she began to rub the human's skin clean. Amiele retuned the favor as she cleaned her guardian's fur even after they were both washed up they stayed in the water swimming and enjoying nature. Very few words being said between the pair. As day turned to night Amiele turned to her guardian and hugged her at the edge of the lake.

"I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow."

As she pulled back from the hug she looked into Athena's eyes . They stood like that for what felt like eons before the Lucario leaned in and kissed the other female. It wasn't quick it was the kiss of a lover. While she was surprised Amiele opened her mouth when she felt the Pokemon's tongue brush against her lips. Her guardian no her love broke the kiss and began to move south moving past her perky breast and straight to her true treasure. Amiele was sitting on the bank her legs open as Athena lightly licked her wet slit. All the while a paw was playing with her clit. The young woman was in heaven as she was being licked and then she gasped when the light licks turned into something more.

Athena had buried her tongue into Amiele wanting every sweet tasting drop of her love she could get. Her free paw was working on her pussy but she didn't care about that she wanted to hear her love moan. Then right on que Amiele did just that the Lucario had found her g-spot and didn't let up for a second. The woman had grabbed one of her own breast and began to squeez it as she got closer to the end. She didn't try to hide her moans as she let out the occasional gasp as well. But then the pleasure stopped.

Athena climbed on to Amiele there crotches against each other as Athena began to hump. There clits hugged against each other just as the two women were doing. Amiele's moans only got louder and louder until like a dam bursting she came hard. Her eyes wide open a silent scream of pleasure coursing threw her as Athena followed suit.

Amiele had woken up a few hours later the exhaustion of the act having knocked her out. Her lover was gone and she was dressed once more but she remembered what happened with vivid detail. She raised herself and was ready to head home as it was late but she felt something hit her foot. It was a small glass ball to large to be a marble but the inside reminded her of one. As she studied it she felt the same energy that Athena would give off came from the strange stone as well. While she didn't know what it was she did know it was a gift and she would cherish it. Maybe Athena will show her what it is tomorrow.

***Wow that was really fun to write please do share and review. I'm gonna start doing some request while I have this terrible case of writers block so feel free to send some in now until next time***


End file.
